


Pretty Enough to Wreck

by getthemsneezesout2



Category: Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Flower Child Harry, Gay, Gay Sex, Kitten Louis, M/M, Moaning, Nail Polish, Piercings, Punk Louis, Smut, Submissive Louis, Tattoos, Top Harry, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getthemsneezesout2/pseuds/getthemsneezesout2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves to read, and wear flower crowns and nail polish. Louis, likes tattoo sleeves and piercings. But their looks can be deceiving compared to their personalities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Enough to Wreck

Harry stepped out of his friend's car, the ground beneath him crackling as his boots made contact with the gravel which covered the front courtyard of this hellhole known as high school. At least it was his last year, then he was off to UNI.

When the light hit his Chelsea boots, you could see they were covered in glitter.

Harry refused to wear any other shoes.

He had to take a piss. He'd held it in since last night. Why hadn't he gone to the bathroom since then? He simply forgot that he needed a wee.

He waved his friend goodbye, making a beeline to the nearest boy's bathroom.

He wasn't a boy. He was a man. He had hair on his balls. Why did they have "Boys" plastered in white paint on the blue door?

I am a man, he told himself.

A man that likes to wear brightly coloured nail polish.

He made his way into the MEN'S bathroom, and stood in front of a urinal, his vibrant pink nails working to unzip his black jeans, which were much too tight.

It wasn't until his cock was already out did Harry see a heavily tattooed arm, belonging to the pretty little punk boy standing right at the urinal next to him.

"Oops, sorry, I didn't reali-"

"Hi!"

The pierced boy said to Harry, his cheeks becoming a light tint of rosy pink when he realized he may have said that with too much enthusiasm.

Harry reached up to adjust the crown made out of baby pink flowers on his long mop of curls on top of his head. He suddenly felt self conscious around this very, very pretty boy with the brown hair and lip piercings and tattoos, not to mention a killer bum, he got so carried away by his thoughts and he hadn't realized the ginger haired cockshit watching them from in front of a urinal a few urinals down.

"Sorry lads, am I interrupting you, fags?"

Harry zipped himself up, walking towards him.

Harry calmly walked up to the lad who had said the rude remark, towering half and inch above him. Some would say he looked quite intimidating.

"You need to leave,"

He said lowly, getting closer.

"What are you going to do, scratch me with those fucking nails of yours?"

Harry backed him up against the white tiled wall, his agitated fingers picking the paint off of themselves, down by his sides.

"No, but I might just shove my dick up your arse,"

Harry said sarcastically, but that wasn't obvious in his serious tone.

"Excuse me?"

The douche bag said, Harry recalled his name as Alex.

"Did I fucking stutter?"

Harry growled, pushing him against the wall lightly, a warning, before backing up.

He knew how Alex was. He liked to start shit. But he didn't like to end it.

Alex looked at him evenly, his eyes narrowed into a slit, before storming from the washroom.

Harry walked slowly towards the door after it had been closed, pulling out his wallet and taking a single small key from it.

The perks of your mum being the Dean of Students.

He locked the bathroom door, looking back at the boy with the dark caramel hair, a light grey beanie pushing his fringe down towards his eyes. His blue eyes stood out against his smooth, tan skin. The boy had a questioning, yet knowledgable look on his face.

Harry could see his adam's apple bob down as he swallowed nervously.

"What's your name, love?" Harry asked politely.

"Erm, Louis," the tattooed boy squeaked. Although Harry was talking in a very warm, charming voice that soothed him and aroused him at the same time, Louis wasn't sure whether Harry was going to beat the shit out of him, or kiss him gently like he'd been dreaming of since the day he saw him.

Harry approached him slowly, "Im Harry, Nice to meet you Louis,"

"I-I know, we have sixth period together," Louis reminded him.

"You're very pretty Louis. Pretty enough to wreck."

Louis swallowed again. That meant one of two things. He was either going to fuck to shit out of him, or beat the shit out of him.

Despite the tattoos and piercings that decorated Louis' body, his disposition was the exact opposite of what you'd expect him to be.

Harry stood in front of Louis, looking down at the curvy boy. His pink nails reached towards him, sneaking under his black shirt, making contact with the soft skin adorned with black ink.

Harry backed Louis up against the sink, lifting him up and standing between his legs.

Louis' breath hitched, fire igniting where Harry's long fingers dug themselves into his hips.

Harry looked into Louis' eyes, looking for any sign of rejection in Louis' eyes. He would never do anything to him against his will. He slowly removed the boy's black shirt, revealing his chest, which surprisingly didnt have as many tattoos as his arms, but only "It Is What It Is" drawn in calligraphic letters.

Harry's lips moved forward, giving the smaller boy a simple kiss on his lips, before dipping his head down to his collarbone, leaving small, wet kisses up his neck.

Harry's hands traveled up Louis' body, his fingers delicately running over the boy's nipples, causing goosebumps to erupt over his small body.

Louis' eyes fluttered closed, his head leaning back on the mirror behind him. Harry began working on forming a small love bite on Louis' neck.

Harry could feel himself growing against Louis, as though his pants weren't tight enough. He ground against Louis slowly, tauntingly, feeling Louis' hard on pressing against his.

Louis was beginning to breath heavily, his hands going from Harry's shoulders to the roots of his hair.

Harry groaned quietly as Louis' hands weaved their way into his hair as Harry began to unbutton Lou's pants.

"Im going to make you feel so good, kitten."

Louis released a soft moan as harry pulled down his pants and his boxers at once, his cock standing up against his tummy.

Harry began unbuckling his belt and unzipping his own pants. He fumbled with his wallet, pulled out two items. A small tube of lubricant, and a condom.

He pressed his thin, chapped lips against Louis' plump ones, his tongue working its way into his mouth, feeling the other boy's tongue clash against his gently.

Louis closed his eyes, feeling Harry's hands move from his hips, making his skin feel cold.

Harry coated his fingers in the lube, glancing at Louis. He was beautiful. He wanted to make him moan. He wanted to watch him fall apart beneath him.

Louis felt Harry's finger rub against his hole and began to relax, pulled Harry closer to him as he pushed in one finger slowly.

Harry kissed Louis' clammy neck, moaning as Louis gripped his cock in his hand as Harry entered a finger, warming him up.

"You're so tight, kitten,"

Harry cooed, pushing in another finger, earning a moan from the tattooed boy, each one louder than the last as he pumped his long fingers in and out.

Louis' moans were nothing like Harry had ever heard. They were so, pleading, almost like a whine, and he just wanted to hear them over and over again.

Louis bit Harry's lower lip, pulling off the taller boy's shirt to exhibit a toned abdomen and a chiseled figure.

"Ready kitten?" Harry whispered in his ear, removing his fingers and tearing open the silver packet, rolling it onto his cock and rubbing it down with more lube.

He lifted Louis off of the sink, turning him around so he was bent over the sink and facing the mirror. He wanted the pretty boy to watch himself getting wrecked.

Harry aligned himself with Louis' pink hole, grabbed a handful of his ass, spreading his cheeks and pushing into him.

Louis squeezed his eyes shut, backing himself onto him.

Once Harry started moving at a steady pace, the moans fell loudly out of the blue eyed boy's mouth.

"Harry, oh god, yeah, right there, fuck,"

Harry picked up the pace, moaning every now and then.

"You little slut, you like that don't you?"

He said in a raspy tone, reaching around and grabbing Louis' length in his hand, beginning to slowly jerk him off.

Harry pulled out, keeping his tip inside before slamming back into the boy, hitting his prostate.

Louis threw his head back, reaching behind him to grab the back of Harry's neck, pulling him closer.

He whimpered and gasped, loud moans dropping from Lou's swollen lips.

"Harry, Im gonna-"

"Mmm,"

Harry flicked his wrist faster, sucking harshly on the boy's neck as he continued to fuck him.

Louis tugged on Harry's hair, feeling the soft flower petals skim against the tips of his fingers. This cause the lightly colored entwined flowers to fall to the white tile floor.

Louis reached his high, scratching at Harry's arms as that was all he could reach and letting out moans and noises that were music to Harry's ears.

Harry closed his eyes, "Good kitten," he murmured, feeling a heat in the pit of his own stomach, knowing it would only take a few more thrusts into the small boy until he was there.

He grabbed Louis' waist, pinning him against the sink counter and digging his pink nails into his skin, thrusting deeply into him before biting onto the tan boy's shoulder and releasing into the condom, pulling out and turning Lou back around, gently kissing him before forcing himself to pull away. He tossed the condom into the trash bin.

The two started to get dressed again, and Harry couldn't wipe the goofy smile off of his face. He slipped a piece of paper into Louis' back pocket, groping his full arse and kissing his nose. He pulled the key out of his wallet, going to unlock to door. They were definitely going to be late to first period.

But if you asked him, it was worth it.

Louis' face was flushed red as he watched Harry walk towards the door,

"Um, Harry, your, er-"

He held his flower crown out to him.

"Keep it. Give it me a call, yeah?"

Harry exited the bathroom promptly, unable to keep a goofy smirk as he left.

**Author's Note:**

> { sorry if it's shit, but i hope you enjoyed it, feel free to give feedback. my twitter is @poetrybooklou :) }


End file.
